The Bluetooth low energy (BLE) is a specification that enables radio frequency communication between various types of devices. One particular portion of the BLE standard is the advertiser/scanner model that allows a device designated as an advertiser device to broadcast information that can be received by one or more scanner devices. Bluetooth modules implementing the BLE standard are often integrated into various types of mobile devices that are battery powered. Accordingly, managing power consumption associated with Bluetooth modules is a concern as it pertains to battery life concerns in mobile devices, including smartphones, laptop computers, tablet computing systems, and other devices.